


I'm with you

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: All for the Game Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: The train station was nearly empty.  A bleary-eyed, middle-aged woman sat behind the desk; she didn’t look up when they entered, just continued to tap away at her phone.“It’s not too late for me to buy another ticket,” Erik said, setting Nicky’s suitcase on pulling him into a tight hug.  “I can see you off at the airport instead.”“You’ll miss a day of work,” Nicky protested.  “It’s just a few more hours.”“Precious ones,” Erik said.  “They’re the last ones I’ll get for a long time.”
Relationships: Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Series: All for the Game Tumblr Prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/779268
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ApprenticedMagician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticedMagician/gifts).



> This is to fill a Tumblr prompt by apprenticedmagician: “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.” -- I'm feeling Nicky/Erik goodbye-but-not-forever feels.

“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

Nicky took a breath of lung-searing cold. It didn’t really help. Tears still leaked out of his eyes, freezing on his cheeks. Snow flurries whipped past him, reaching with icy fingers down the back of his neck and seeking every bit of exposed skin.

“You could have waited for me inside,” Erik said, a warm, comforting presence appearing at his side.

Nicky shrugged but allowed himself to be ushered in out of the cold.

The train station was nearly empty. A bleary-eyed, middle-aged woman sat behind the desk; she didn’t look up when they entered, just continued to tap away at her phone.

“It’s not too late for me to buy another ticket,” Erik said, setting Nicky’s suitcase on pulling him into a tight hug. “I can see you off at the airport instead.”

“You’ll miss a day of work,” Nicky protested. “It’s just a few more hours.”

“Precious ones,” Erik said. “They’re the last ones I’ll get for a long time.”

Tears flooded Nicky’s eyes at the reminder. “Am I doing the right thing?” he asked.

Erik leaned forward a little and kissed Nicky firmly on the forehead. “Yes. They’re your cousins and you have the opportunity to give them a better life than the one you had. There is no guarantee they’ll have a huge, buff German to run away to when they finally get away.”

“I could be selfish,” Nicky said, his voice uncertain. “I barely know them. I haven’t seen Aaron in years and I’ve never met Andrew.”

Erik just raised an eyebrow.

Nicky flushed. “I can’t do it,” he admitted. “I can’t let my fath— I can’t let Luther take them. Even if they’re straight as arrows, he’ll find some fault with them. I love Aunt Tilda but she was a shitty mom. Who knows how long it’s been since anyone loved Andrew and Aaron.”

Erik hugged him tighter. “I know,” he said. “It’s fine. I know you have to do this.”

“It’s your fault you know,” Nicky sniffled. “You’re so good at loving me.”

“That’s a bad thing?” Erik asked.

“It means I know what they’re missing,” Nicky replied. “It means I can’t just stay here with you and be happy knowing where I would be without you.”

“That’s because of you, Liebling,” Erik said. “I had nothing to do with it. Your heart has always been big. Coming here just gave you the time and space to learn it.”

Nicky buried his face in Erik’s chest. “What am I going to do without you?” he wept.

“Hey,” Erik said, burying his fingers in Nicky’s curls and gently pulling his head up so they could look at each other. “I’m with you, okay? Always.”

“What if I call you at four in the morning and you’re asleep?” Nicky asked.

“Then I’ll be very tired, but I’ll answer the phone,” Erik said patiently.

“What if I’m very busy and I can’t call you at all?” Nicky persisted.

“Then I’ll miss you, I’ll send you encouraging emails, and I’ll wait for you to have time,” Erik said.

“What if you meet a smoking hot man who will let you do unspeakable things to him?” Nicky asked.

“Then I will say I am in a happy and committed relationship and I hope he finds someone to do unspeakable things to him soon,” Erik said. “I’m not going to just forget you, Nicky. When the time comes for us to reunite, I’ll still be waiting.”

“But what if—” Nicky’s words were cut off with a kiss.

“I love you,” Erik said, once Nicky was well and truly breathless.

“I love you too,” Nicky said.

The announcement for Nicky’s train sounded in the station and Nicky took the handle of his suitcase. Erik walked him as far as he could go and stole another quick kiss before they parted.

Nicky was the only one in the train car and didn’t bother trying to suppress his tears. The absence of Erik at his side throbbed like a wound. One piece of his heart was already in Columbia with his cousins but another would remain in Germany with Erik. He hoped it wouldn’t be too long before those pieces could be reunited.


End file.
